


You Devil

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Series: "I am an Angel..." [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emotional Trauma, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: The Ink Demon couldn’t feel fear from her, only nervousness and joy.The Demon slowly reached out its hand- a clawed monstrosity that was struggling to be gentle, because the Demon had long forgotten how to be.





	You Devil

Ink dripped behind the twisted figure as it limped its way through the hallway. It’s limbs were thin and stretched in ways that made the creature look almost skeletal, and they were also disproportionate. One arm was noticeably longer than the other, and so was one of its legs. Because of this, the tall figure was forced to walk slowly in order to keep its balance- though this handicap did little to take away from its oppressing aura. The shadows seemed to grow and pulsate around the figure, while the air itself felt dank and heavy like the ink that was dripping from its body was in fact clogging your throat. This aura extended out far from the creature- dozens of meters away in fact, and so it was fairly easy for the other creations to know when he was approaching. It also gave them plenty of time to run and hide away from him.

The Ink Demon didn’t particularly care about the others, though when they did happen to cross his path it was obvious that they were suicidal- and so the Demon granted mercy upon them, and thoughtfully ripped into their bodies to tear out their insides.

It was currently walking through level K of Joey Drew’s Studio, because it had noticed the strange sounds that had been echoing through its hallways recently.

The Demon was the first unholy creation that was born from the Ink Machine: the wish that was given life through a demonic bargain. It was the only creature that was created without the sacrifice of a human body and soul, and because of that, it was special. It had a connection to the Ink that none of the others had, a connection that linked it to every single drop that dripped through the cracks in this forsaken place. There was nothing and no one that it did not know about, and so there was no one that could escape his wraith.

It was easier than breathing for it to detect the sudden anomaly located on level K. Normally the Demon would ignore the presence of the other Ink Creations, but this time, it couldn’t help but become curious. This Creature often hummed, and its voice was utterly captivating. The Demon often found itself tuning in just to hear that voice, because it reminded it of someone- someone that it would destroy the entire world to hold once again.

The Ink Demon suddenly went very still, and it tilted its head curiously at the sound of someone shifting behind it. The Demon could sense anything that entered its domain, and it was also in absolute control once someone stepped into its range.

It was humanoid, like the Ink People, and it’s hesitant footsteps were loud on the hardwood floors. They seemed to be wearing heels.

The Ink Demon straitened to its full unnerving height, and then disappeared into the ink puddle at his feet.

The Ink Creature hesitated, seemingly confused and slightly alarmed at the sudden disappearance of the person they were trying to approach. Silently, the terrifying nightmare slipped through an ink stain on the wall behind the figure, and instinctively reached out to rip off the Ink Creature's head.

“Bendy…?”

The hand paused inches away from the figure’s neck, and behind the ink that stained the Demon’s face, the Demon’s eyes widened in shock and also gained a disturbing glint of obsession.

The Ink Demon knew that voice.

**“Al… ice…?”**

The Demon’s voice sounded like insanity. Like dozens of voices were garbled together, and then distorted with an animal-like rumble.

The Ink Creature stiffened, and then took in a fortifying breathe before turning around to face him.

The Demon’s eyes glowed behind the ink that was dripping down its face. It was difficult for it to see, and so it usually relied on its sense of hearing, touch, and smell- but now it was close enough to make out the shape of the Ink Creature when it squinted. The general shape of the figure in front of it matched its memories.

Manic delight made the smile that split the Demon’s face in two widen, which brought to attention just how jagged and sharp its teeth were.

The figure with Alice’s voice didn’t seem to mind. The Ink Demon couldn’t feel fear from her, only nervousness and joy.

The Demon slowly reached out its hand- a clawed monstrosity that was struggling to be gentle, because the Demon had long forgotten how to be. It gently caressed the figure's silken cheek, and the feeling of her skin made the Demon’s body shiver with an aching desire.

The Demon crowded close to the figure, trapping her against the wall so she couldn’t escape, and the glint of its eyes for the first time since it was created, could be seen by another. The Demon bent forward, and it’s face hovered over the other like a ravenous wolf- but the figure it had caught was smiling ear to ear with affection clearly shining in her eye.

The sight of the Ink Demon's aggressive actions inspired no fear, instead, the figure welcomed the Demon with open arms, and eagerly reached forward to pull it closer. The figure seemed enthralled with the idea of touching it.

The Ink Demon's skin was covered in a thick layer of Ink that had the consistency of molasses. The figure curiously burrowed her fingers into the ink covering its right side, and she let out a gasp when she made contact with the soft skin that was hiding underneath. She bit her perfect lips gently, and the Ink Demon couldn't help but stare at the action.

Those lips...

Were made to be kissed.

Her other hand reached up to cup the Demon's cheek, seemingly unaware of how close her fingers were to its teeth. She gently wiped the Ink away from one of its eyes, with slow motions in case the Demon reacted badly to her touch. The Demon was surprisingly docile at her actions, and its easy acceptance made the figure in its arms feel a little more confident.

The figure gasped in awe at the sight of the Demon's glowing eye, and in turn the Demon was also able to get a proper look her. Before it had only been able to see her generic shape and features through the Ink, but now without anything obstructing its view, it was finally able to see her face.  

The Demon’s body language changed.

It’s possessive stance jolted as if it had touched something unpleasant, and the smile on its face twisted, like it wanted to pull into a frown despite physically being unable to.

The clawed hand had been feather-light as it caressed the other’s cheek, as if it was afraid to hurt the other, but suddenly the claws dug into the flesh of the Creature’s cheek, and caused the Creature to let out a shout of pain.

“ _Bendy!_ You’re hurting me- why-?”

The Demon ripped itself away the Creature, its clawed hand tearing through its flesh as the Creature screamed in Alice’s voice and sobbed.

“W-why would you _hurt_ me? Bendy, I’m your Angel, you… you said you loved me." That voice- it really was her voice, and the sound of heartbreak in that voice made the Ink Demon feel unhinged. Its Glasgow smile began looking more like a snarl as a cacophony of screams and growls erupted from its throat.

The Creature with Alice's voice stared at him with a faraway look in its eye, as if it couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Its legs were trembling, and it looked seconds away from collapsing to the floor. 

"You said my name, you recognized me, so why…?”

The Creature sobbed as it clutched it’s cheek, big ink tears spilling down its face as it stared at the Ink Demon in front of it. Its knees fell foreword, and as the creature sat on the floor it stared up at the Demon, as if begging for it to return. 

The Ink Demon turned away from the figure as if disgusted by its mere presence, and began to walk back the way it had been going before the Creature interrupted it. It didn’t look back.

**“… You’re not… my Angel.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I do not own the picture, though I wish I had the talent :)
> 
> This story was my interpretation of a cannon event. Its known that Alice and Bendy have some type of confrontation, and because of reasons I will expand on later in the series, I've always felt that Bendy was the one who gave Alice the scar across her cheek. Its in the perfect shape of someone clawing at her face.
> 
> But enough about me and my opinions- Please let me know what You think!  
> I really can't wait to read your comments! :D


End file.
